the death wish
by moondemon
Summary: wanda hates toad so when she meets an old lady and gets one wish she wishs toad was dead.When her wish comes ture wandas learns exactly what the words be carful what you wish for mean.this is a wanda\toad fic.
1. Default Chapter

I know the fist chapter was kind of short but this is my first fic so please don't flameJ

This one will be better, I hope. Please R&R

THE DEATH WISH CHAPTER TWO

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn…. smash

Again I woke up' man what a crazy dream 'I thought as I got out of bed. But I stopped in mid step when I discovered I was already dressed. I felt a twinge of panic and I ran out of my room and bolted down the stairs, had my wish come true was Toad really dead!!!???

"Good morning my crimson cutie" I heard Toad call out. I can't believe I was even scared that Toad might be dead. Well whatever he wasn't and even if he was I wouldn't care at all would I? No not all what am I thinking?

"Hey sugarplum are you ok?" Toad asked me

"What's it to you" I sneered. Then I turned to the rest of the brotherhood. "I'm going out" I said and with that I turned and ran out the door. I heard Toad hopping after me but I wasn't really paying attention. I wasn't paying attention when I walked into the middle of the street, right into the path of a moving truck.

"Wanda look out" I heard Toad yell as I felt him push me out of the way of the truck headed right at me. I hit the ground but I was ok, Toad wasn't as lucky. I saw Toad about 30 feet away from me. I stood up as quick as I could and rushed over to him. Was he alive would he survive I had so many questions I didn't know were to start he had called me Wanda, not one of his silly pet names, I really really hoped he would be ok.

"Hey Wanda "Toad croaked weakly "are you ok?" oh my god Toad had just been hit by a car because of me and he was worried about My safety, he really did love me so very much "shhh, its ok Toad you're going to be ok" I told him, though I wasn't very sure. "Do you really care about me Wanda?", he asked. I wanted to say yes more than anything but for reasons unknown I said, "no you idiot, why would I care about you." "Oh, well Wanda, I love you" and there Toad died in my arms before the ambulance even arrived .His last words were, I love you. As the men took him away I couldn't believe it. Toad was dead and it was all my fault.

When news of Toads death reached the rest of the brotherhood they were all devastated. At the funeral I was the only one not crying. Lance walked up to me and asked "Aren't you sad that Todd died"

"No" I told him" not at all, I am glad he's dead"

"I cant believe you would say that Wanda" Lance said softly "he died saving you, because he loved you" the least you could do would be to thank him" and with that he walked off. After the funeral I ran up to my room and locked the door. There I let it all out I cried and cried and cried until what seemed for forever. I loved hearing Toads loving voice in the morning and his soft voice at night. I loved the way he called me pet names and tried so hard to impress me. But most of all I loved it when he said I love you. I loved knowing that somebody loved me. Inside my heart though I would never show it, I truly loved Toad more than anything in the world.

Ohh do you like it? Please tell me please review. Once again this is my first fic so please no flames. Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me what you thinkJ.If you ever need a good love story I'm your girlJ


	2. toad dies

I know the fist chapter was kind of short but this is my first fic so please don't flameJ

This one will be better, I hope. Please R&R

THE DEATH WISH CHAPTER TWO

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg

Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggg

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn…. smash

Again I woke up' man what a crazy dream 'I thought as I got out of bed. But I stopped in mid step when I discovered I was already dressed. I felt a twinge of panic and I ran out of my room and bolted down the stairs, had my wish come true was Toad really dead!!!???

"Good morning my crimson cutie" I heard Toad call out. I can't believe I was even scared that Toad might be dead. Well whatever he wasn't and even if he was I wouldn't care at all would I? No not all what am I thinking?

"Hey sugarplum are you ok?" Toad asked me

"What's it to you" I sneered. Then I turned to the rest of the brotherhood. "I'm going out" I said and with that I turned and ran out the door. I heard Toad hopping after me but I wasn't really paying attention. I wasn't paying attention when I walked into the middle of the street, right into the path of a moving truck.

"Wanda look out" I heard Toad yell as I felt him push me out of the way of the truck headed right at me. I hit the ground but I was ok, Toad wasn't as lucky. I saw Toad about 30 feet away from me. I stood up as quick as I could and rushed over to him. Was he alive would he survive I had so many questions I didn't know were to start he had called me Wanda, not one of his silly pet names, I really really hoped he would be ok.

"Hey Wanda "Toad croaked weakly "are you ok?" oh my god Toad had just been hit by a car because of me and he was worried about My safety, he really did love me so very much "shhh, its ok Toad you're going to be ok" I told him, though I wasn't very sure. "Do you really care about me Wanda?", he asked. I wanted to say yes more than anything but for reasons unknown I said, "no you idiot, why would I care about you." "Oh, well Wanda, I love you" and there Toad died in my arms before the ambulance even arrived .His last words were, I love you. As the men took him away I couldn't believe it. Toad was dead and it was all my fault.

When news of Toads death reached the rest of the brotherhood they were all devastated. At the funeral I was the only one not crying. Lance walked up to me and asked "Aren't you sad that Todd died"

"No" I told him" not at all, I am glad he's dead"

"I cant believe you would say that Wanda" Lance said softly "he died saving you, because he loved you" the least you could do would be to thank him" and with that he walked off. After the funeral I ran up to my room and locked the door. There I let it all out I cried and cried and cried until what seemed for forever. I loved hearing Toads loving voice in the morning and his soft voice at night. I loved the way he called me pet names and tried so hard to impress me. But most of all I loved it when he said I love you. I loved knowing that somebody loved me. Inside my heart though I would never show it, I truly loved Toad more than anything in the world.

Ohh do you like it? Please tell me please review. Once again this is my first fic so please no flames. Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me what you thinkJ.If you ever need a good love story I'm your girlJ


	3. pointless chapter thing

Moondemon: Hey people, I forgot my disclaimer so here is Wanda to the disclaimer.

Wanda: moondemon does not own x-men or me thankfully

Todd: please read and reviewJ


	4. last chapter

Hey people, sorry for the late update. I was in VegasJ. Anyway I read your reviews thanksJso anyway this is the last chapter. Hope you like my story. Oh yeah, if you must you can flame me but only a little. Disclaimer: don't own x-men

THE DEATH WISH CHAPTER FOUR:

When I awoke the next morning I felt awful, didn't even want to get out of bed. I realized it was Monday and I still didn't want to go to school. I looked at my clock. It was all ready nine! I guess the guys didn't want to wake me. Whatever, it's not like I care anyway. As I lay in bed I thought more and more about Toads death. I remember what I said to Lance the day of the funeral

~~~~***Flashback~~~~*****

_Lance walked up to me and asked "Aren't you sad that Todd died"_

_"No" I told him" not at all, I am glad he's dead"_

"I cant believe you would say that Wanda" Lance said softly "he died saving you, because he loved you" the least you could do would be to thank him" and with that he walked off

~~~~***End of flashback~~~~****

I still don't understand why I said that or even why I said what I said to Toad before he died

~~~###Flashback~~~~~##**&&^%$$3

"Hey Wanda "Toad croaked weakly "are you ok?" oh my god Toad had just been hit by a car because of me and he was worried about My safety, he really did love me so very much "shhh, its ok Toad you're going to be ok" I told him, though I wasn't very sure. "Do you really care about me Wanda?" he asked. I wanted to say yes more than anything but for reasons unknown I said, "no you idiot, why would I care about you." "Oh, well Wanda, I love you"

~~~!!!###$$%^e END OF FLASHBACK~~~!!!####%%%&&

Up until then I never really realized how mean I was to everyone. I guess losing the one I love the most really made me think about my life. I could have had Toad if I just hadn't been so stubborn with myself. I guess I just thought people would think I was weird or not powerful if the knew I loved Toad. How stupid I was to think that. Why did I even care what they thought?! I suppose I had a reputation and I thought Toad would ruin it. Why did I even care about that?! I mean did I really want a reputation as being mean and heartless that's not a good thing…right? Well of course it isn't. Toad dying is making me crazy…. or was I crazy already?! Everything is so confusing now I just don't know what to do. I can't stay in bed forever…. can I? No of course not I have to face life without Toad sooner or later. I really hoped it would be later. But why????Was I scared to face life without him? Imagine me, Wanda, scared of not having Toad around. I guess Toad made me feel special and safe inside and when he died part of me died with him. When I looked at the clock I saw it read 10:30.Wow I sure talked to myself a long time. Wait I don't talk to myself, I'm not crazy… right? Of course I'm not crazy I would know if I were. Wait a minute no I wouldn't know. I once read that crazy people don't know they are crazy. So does that mean since I don't think I'm crazy I really am?! As got out of bed I pushed the confusing thoughts out of my head I got dressed and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Or something. When I got downstairs I decided against breakfast. I wasn't really hungry anyway. So I decided to go for a walk. As I passed by the flower shop an idea popped into my head. I would by flowers for Toad and leave them at his grave. Perfect I said to myself. I walked in and picked out four red roses to leave for Toad. I went to the counter to pay." "How much are these?" I asked pointing to the flowers.

"Oh we are giving those away for free because we have so many, just take them", said the old lady who owned the store.

"Oh ok" and with that I walked outside and started toward the cemetery. When I arrived I made sure no one was around to hear me as I approached Toad's grave. I set the flowers down and decided to talk to Toad. I know it sounds kind of weird but I wanted to anyway. I sat on the ground next to Toad's grave and started to talk. "Toad, I have a lot to say to you so listen up" "I am really sorry for everything I have done to you, all the hex bolts I through at you, all the pain and rejection I gave you" "You were actually the strongest person I know, no matter how many times I rejected you, you always came back, you were the most faithful person I know and I respect you for that" I paused to catch my breath" The main reason I came here was to thank you. Thank you for being there when no    one else was, and thank you for caring about me no matter what, but most of all thank you for saving me. If you didn't care as much as you do I wouldn't be here right now" "The truth is Toad, I I I I love you" I said. I sighed as I stood up to leave. Its not like I was really expecting him to answer me. Just then the world swirled black like it had done before. Then an all to familiar genie appeared." What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Wanda, you have passed the test" she replied

"Test what are you talking about?" I said in a bewildered voice.

"Wanda, I am the genie of love, my mission was to bring you and Toad together, and I figured the only way was to make Toad be gone. I knew what you would wish and now that you have admitted your feelings you can have Toad back…that is if you want him back."

"I do want Toad back more than anything" I shouted As loud as I could

"Then so be it, Toad will be back and no one will remember any of this"

I shut my eyes I as the world started to spin and I slipped out of conscience.

When I awoke I bolted out of bed and raced down the stairs to see Toad at the bottom." Toad oh my god" I shouted and I kissed him with as the passion I had been keeping in side of me." I love you Todd, I love you so much" I told him" I love you to Wanda, I love you to." And with that I kissed him again the happiest person in the entire world.


End file.
